The Box of Virtue
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: "Kotak itu adalah kotak kebajikan. Nona Benevolentia memintaku untuk menjaganya." FadeーNarutoー harus menjaga kotak kebajikan yang ditinggalkan padanya di samping mencari nonanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ah, sebenarnya AcediaーSasukeー terlalu malas untuk ikut campur, namun kotak itu... /Chapter 3 updated! /RnR?
1. Prolog

**The Box of Virtue**

 **Vanny Zhang**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ^^**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Adventure**

 **Summary: "Kotak itu adalah kotak kebajikan. Nona Benevolentia memintaku untuk menjaganya." Fade** **ー** **Naruto** **ー** **harus menjaga kotak kebajikan yang ditinggalkan padanya di samping mencari nonanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ah, sebenarnya Acedia** **ー** **Sasuke** **ー** **terlalu malas untuk ikut campur, namun kotak itu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki itu membuka matanya perlahan, namun baru sedikit ia melihat cahaya, ia kembali mengatupkan kedua matanya.

 _'Ah, sudah kuduga, tidak bisa. Mataku masih terasa sangat berat.'_ batinnya menyerah untuk membuka kedua matanya.

Sudah dua hari, lelaki itu tertidur di bangku taman tanpa makan atau minum sama sekali. Bahkan beberapa orang sempat mengiranya meninggal dan melaporkannya ke polisi.

Acedia namanya. Sang roh kemalasan dari 7 roh dosa besar yang memimpin kerajaan dosa.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, ketika ia tersadar, ia sudah berada di dunia manusiaー atau di bangku taman lebih tepatnya. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi, dan terlalu malas untuk mencari cara untuk kembali.

 _'Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi, setelah itu aku akan pergi dari sini.'_ batinnya akan melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seorang pria bermata _sapphire_ menatapnya tajam sambil bertanya dengan nada yang penuh intimidasi dan kecurigaan. Hal itu membuat Acedia yang ingin melanjutkan tidurnya merasa terganggu dan mau tidak mau memaksakan diri membuka kedua matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat.

"Siapa kau?" Acedia memandang lelaki tadi dengan mata yang masih belum terbuka sempurna karena baru bangun tidur. Rambut ravennya yangーsangatー berantakan menguatkan kesan _'baru-bangun-tidur'_ dari diri Acedia.

"Tch, mata merah itu, kau roh dosa ya?" lelaki tadi langsung _to-the-point_ begitu melihat iris merah api milik Acedia yang sebenarnya hanya terlihat sebagian itu.

Acedia yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut, "kau siapa?" kali ini Acedia berkata dengan nada yang lebih serius dari tadi. Matanya pun juga sudah terbuka dengan sempurna, meskipun kesan 'baru-bangun-tidur' masih menempel pada dirinya. Mungkin sebenarnya Acedia telah mengetahui siapa pria tersebut, namun ia perlu memastikan sesuatu.

"Aku adalah prajurit utama dari roh kebaikan hati, Benevolentia- _sama_. Namaku Fide. Aku adalah roh kesetiaan." lelaki tadi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan, namun masih tidak menghilangkan kecurigaannya pada Acedia.

"Apa yang roh dosa lakukan di dunia manusia?" Fade mengangkat sebelah alisnya, penuh pertanyaan dan kecurigaan.

"Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba aku sudah berada disini begitu saja." jawab Acedia santai, entah mengapa, nada dan muka seriusnya telah menghilang sejak Fade memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, mungkinkah kau dosa kecil yang tidak sengaja terbuang saat perang?" kali ini nada Fade berubah menjadi melembut dan penuh rasa iba.

"Mungkin." Acedia hanya melirik Fade sebentar dan dengan santai kembali menutup kedua matanyaーmelanjutkan aktivitas tidurnya yang sempat tertunda karena kehadiran Fade.

"Tidak baik jika kau tidur disini. Meski kau adalah roh dosa, namun wujudmu adalah manusia di dunia ini, kau bisa sakit jika tidak makan dan terus terkena panas dan dingin." Fade berkata dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak begitu peduli." jawab Acedia tanpa membuka matanya.

"Tidak. Kau harus peduli. Sebaiknya kau tinggal bersamaku terlebih dahulu hingga kau bisa kembali ke alam roh." tanpa mendengarkan pendapat Acedia, Fade langsung menyeret Acedia pergi dari kursi taman.

Acedia sedikit terkejut pada awalnya. Namun, ia terlalu malas untuk melawan, sehingga ia pasrah saja. Lagian tidak ada salahnya tidur di tempat yang lebih nyaman. _Ah_ , seperti yang diharapkan dari anak buah sang kebaikan hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anggaplah seperti rumah sendiri." kata Fade ramah sambil menyuguhkan beberapa makanan ringan dan segelas teh pada Acedia yang sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ah, dengan senang hati." jawab Acedia sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa dan bersiap untuk tidur lagi.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau suka sekali tidur?"

"Kenapa? Hmm.. karena aku malas mengurusi semua yang ada. Terlalu banyak masalah yang terjadi... di dunia manusia maupun di dunia roh." jawab Acedia sambil kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _'Hmm.. mungkinkah dia salah satu anak buah dari roh kemalasan? Ah, tidak baik jika dia terlalu malas seperti ini. Dia juga harus mempelajari dunia ini dan tubuh manusianya. Aku harus membantunya.'_

"Hah.. terserah kau saja. Besok pagi aku akan pergi ke sekolah, aku akan mempelajari masalah-masalah di dunia manusia ini. Terserah kau mau ikut atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan bisa bertahan lebih dari 1 minggu disini jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini." Fade berkata sambil memandang Acedia yang entah sudah tertidur atau belum. Ia menunggu sejenak, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Acedia. _'Hah, sudah tidur..?'_

Fade pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Acedia.

"Aku ikut." belum terlalu jauh Fade berjalan pergi, suara yang tidak lain adalah milik Acedia tersebut berhasil membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Akan merepotkan jika aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini." lanjut Acedia masih dengan mata tertutup.

Fade terpaku sejenak, tidak menyangka bahwa Acedia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, namun dengan segera muka terkejutnya diganti dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. "Kalau begitu, kau harus bangun pagi besok."

"Hnn.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oyyyy.. rambut ayam. Cepat bangun. Kita harus pergi ke sekolah. Oyyy.." Fade mengguncang-guncang tubuh Acedia yang masih terbujur di atas sofa tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan bangun.

"Oyy.. Sasuke- _kun_.. Uchiha Sasuke- _kun_ , cepat bangun."

 _'Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?'_

"Oy, _teme_ , cepat bangun..!" kesabaran Fade telah habis. Ia adalah roh kesetiaan, bukan roh kesabaran, sehingga ia tidak akan bisa terus bersabar pada makhluk yang sedang berusaha ia bangunkan sejak setengah jam yang lalu itu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku sudah bangun." Acedia berkata masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Huuhh.. biar kuberitahu, hidup manusia sangat lah singkat, karena itu waktu sangat lah berharga di dunia ini. Semuanya diberi waktu termasuk sekolah yang akan kita masuki. Kita tidak boleh terlambat atau kita akan mendapat hukuman." dengan sabar Fade berusaha menjelaskan pada Acedia yang masih saja tidak mau membuka matanya.

"Hukuman? Hukuman seperti apa? Apa mereka akan mengurung kita dalam penjara api selama 50 tahun?" Acedia membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik Fade. Jujur, meski ia roh dosa, ia tetap takut mendapat hukuman seperti itu.

"Ma-mana mungkin seperti itu. Meski tidak separah itu, kita tetap tidak boleh melanggar peraturan di dunia manusia, karena itu cepatlah bangun!"

"Hnn.." meski tidak rela, Acedia membuka kedua matanya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Itu adalah nama barumu. Kau tidak bisa menggunakan nama aslimu di dunia ini. Begitu pula aku, karena itu mulai sekarang namaku adalah Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Fade atau yang mulai sekarang bernama Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari menepuk pundak pria yang beberapa saat lalu mendapat nama 'Sasuke' tersebut.

"Hnn.. terserah kau saja." Sasuke terlalu malas untuk melawan. _Toh_ , nama itu juga tidak terlalu jelek juga baginya. Jika dibandingkan dengan nama yang ia dapat saat ia menjadi _King of Sloth_ , nama Uchiha Sasuke jauh lebih bagus.

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak pertama kali bertemu aku masih belum bertanya nama aslimu.. siapa namamu?" Naruto berkata sambil menyiapkan beberapa 'peralatan' yang akan mereka perlukan untuk bersekolah nanti.

"Acedia." jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Hmm.. Acedia ya.. aku belum pernah dengar. Kau roh apa memangnya?"

"Entahlah. Aku sudah lupa." jawab Sasuke yang kemungkinan besar berbohong itu.

"Heh? Mana mungkin kau bisa lupa? Tapi tidak apa jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku." Naruto melemparkan satu setel seragam pada Sasuke, "kau harus memakainya jika ingin pergi ke sekolah."

"Hnn.."

"Oh dan lagi, warna matamu itu terlalu mencolok. Jika bisa, tolong samarkanlah."

"Hnn.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa~"

"Siapa mereka?"

"Katanya murid pindahan dari luar negeri.."

"Wah, lihat! Rambut kuning dan mata biru itu.. kyaaa~ tampan sekali.."

"Jika aku, aku lebih memilih pria di sebelahnya. Lihatlah mata _onyx_ nya. Benar-benar seperti sosok yang misterius."

Keributan tadi langsung berhenti dalam sekejap, bersamaan dengan berhentinya bunyi gesekan kapur dengan papan.

"Mulai sekarang, mereka berdua akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian. Uchiha- _kun_ , Uzumaki- _kun_ , perkenalkan diri kalian." pria bermasker tersebut menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja dan memerintahkan dua orang murid barunya tersebut untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka.

" _Hajimemashite_. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. _Yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_." Naruto membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan di depan kelas.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke." kata Sasuke singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lainーia terlalu malas untuk melihat reaksi seisi kelas. Dan terlalu malas untuk berpikir apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang dirinya.

Dalam sekejap, seisi kelas langsung dipenuhi dengan bisikan-bisikan yang membicarakan tentang mereka berdua, baik tentang sikap ramah Naruto maupun sikap dinginーyang dianggap kerenーSasuke.

"Baiklah. Uchiha- _kun_ dan Uzumaki- _kun_ bisa duduk di bangku kosong di baris paling belakang. Jika ada pertanyaan tentang sekolah ini, kalian bisa bertanya pada saya atau pada guru-guru lainnya." pria yang diketahui bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi tersebut berkata dengan ramah sembari menyungingkan sebuah senyumanーyang meski tidak dapat terlihat karena tertutup oleh maskernya.

" _Ha'i_.." jawab Naruto sopan. Setelah itu, Naruto dan Sasuke dengan santai berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka, masih dibarengi mata-mata yang terus tertuju pada mereka berdua.

Tak lama setelahnya, bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran dibunyikan, membuat pandangan semua siswa kembali fokus ke depan kelasーmeski masih ada beberapa dari mereka yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan dua murid pindahan yang memiliki muka di atas rata-rata tersebut.

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini..."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan hari-hari Ace- _ups_ , Sasuke dan Naruto di dunia manusia pun dimulai. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memandangi mereka dengan tajam sedari tadi. _Tidak_ , mungkin Sasuke menyadarinya, namun ia terlalu malas untuk bertindak.

 _'Aku menemukanmu.'_

 **TBC**

Holaaa~~ ini adalah fict pertama author di ffn sejak author kembali dari hiatus author. Sebelumnya, author sudah sempat menulis beberapa fict meski sudah dihapus sekarang.

Karena ini fict pertama author (setelah hiatus), masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Author mohon minta kritik dan saran dari para readers sekalian. Silahkan tinggalkan di kolom review. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**The Box of Virtue**

 **Vanny Zhang**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ^^**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Adventure**

 **Summary: "Kotak itu adalah kotak kebajikan. Nona Benevolentia memintaku untuk menjaganya." Fade** **ー** **Naruto** **ー** **harus menjaga kotak kebajikan yang ditinggalkan padanya di samping mencari nonanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ah, sebenarnya Acedia** **ー** **Sasuke** **ー** **terlalu malas untuk ikut campur, namun kotak itu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Penampilan lelaki itu berantakan. Sangat berantakan. Dasinya ia biarkan kendor begitu saja. Seragamnya lusuh seperti belum disetrika. Kancing seragamnya ia biarkan terbuka beberapa. Ditambah dengan rambut merahnya yang ia biarkan berantakan. Benar-benar kriteria seorang _yankee_.

Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya tidak tampak seperti seorang anak nakal. Ya, senyum lebar yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya itu. Senyum yang dapat membuat semua orang merasa nyaman.

" _Yo_ , salam kenal. Aku Tajima Ryo." lelaki itu berkata kepada Naruto masih dengan senyuman lebar terpampang jelas di mukanya.

"Ah, iya. Salam kenal. Aku Uzumaki Naruto." balas Naruto berusaha seramah mungkin. Ini adalah interaksi pertamanya dengan teman sekelasnya. Menurut buku yang ia baca, anak-anak yang masih bersekolah memiliki emosi yang masih labil dan tidak dapat dimengerti, karena itu Naruto sangat berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan masalah.

"Naruto- _kun_ , apa kau bisa menunjukkanku dimana letak kantin di sekolah ini?" Ryo membereskan semua buku yang ada di atas mejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Ah, maaf, ini baru hari kedua jadi aku juga tidak begitu tahu." Naruto berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin itu menimbulkan kesan yang baik, namun sepertinya gagal karena senyumnya tampak terlalu dipaksakan.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan bertanya pada anak lainnya saja."

"Oy, kau botak!" Ryo berteriak dengan santai masih dengan senyum lebarnya kepada seorang siswa lainnya.

"Hah? Siapa yang kau panggil botak!?" siswa tersebut langsung mendatangi Ryo dengan marah. Ia menarik kerah seragam Ryo dan menatap tajam Ryo.

Ryo hanya tersenyum tenang, membuat siswa tadi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa bahwa Ryo sedang mengejek dirinya, siswa tadi pun langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk memukul Ryo.

Namun, Ryo masih saja terdiam tenang. Ia justru menatap balik siswa tadi. Menatap jauh ke dalam mata siswa tadi. Tiba-tiba saja, siswa tadi terdiam terpaku masih dengan tangannya yang terkepal di udara. Ada sesuatu dari tatapan mata Ryo yang membuatnya merasa takut hingga tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Kesadarannya seperti diambil begitu saja oleh rasa takut yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Semua siswa yang melihat kejadian tiba-tiba saja ikut membeku di tempat. Tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah kata pun selama beberapa menit dalam ruangan itu. Hingga seorang pria berambut _blonde_ , menengahi Ryo dan siswa yang dipanggilnya botak tadi. Ia menarik tangan siswa tadi dari kerah seragam Ryo dan membisikkan sesuatu pada siswa tadi yang membuat kesadarannya kembali.

"Baiklah. Cukup sampai sini." pria tadi tersenyum manis sambil menepukan kedua tangannya. Suasana ramai yang sempat menghilang dari kelas itu pun kembali. Semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Murid-murid yang asyik mengosip, makan siang, bermain, bercanda, semuanya kembali ke aktivitas mereka.

"Ah, _kocho-sensei_ , apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" seorang siswi bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar kepada pria tadi.

"Saya hanya sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah." pria tadi tersenyum manis menunjukkan keramahannya. "Kalau begitu, saya akan pergi melanjutkan berkeliling."

Ryo memandangi punggung pria yang diketahui adalah kepala sekolah itu dengan tatapan tajam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, berusaha menahan emosinya.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih shock akan kejadian tadi. Ia bukannya membeku karena 'ulah Ryo' seperti yang lainnya, ia membeku karena shock melihat kesadaran seisi kelas bagaikan hilang begitu saja dalam sekejap mata.

"Oy, apa kau tidak apa?" seorang siswa menghampiri Naruto dengan khawatir melihat Naruto yang masih menatap kosong ke depan dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

Dengan segera kesadaran Naruto kembali ke tubuhnya. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia langsung memasang sebuah senyum kecil, "aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi itu... siapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan siswa tadi. Sepertinya ia tidak begitu memperhatikan percakapan yang sempat terjadi tadi karena efek shock.

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu? Dia adalah kepala sekolah disini, namanya Namikaze Minato. Ia sangat terkenal baik di kalangan guru maupun murid karena kejeniusannya di usianya yang masih tergolong muda, ditambah ketampanannya dan sikapnya yang ramah." siswa tadi berusaha menjelaskan pada Naruto yang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih." Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Setelah memandangi beberapa detik, ia berjalan mendatangi Sasuke yang sedang tidur nyenyak di mejanya yang terletak di tempat strategisーdi pojok belakang ruang kelas.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , oy, Sasuke- _kun_.." Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke berharap pemilik nama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu setidaknya akan meresponnya. Namun, tidak ada respon sama sekali. Bahkan Sasuke tidak bergerak 1 inci pun dari posisinya.

"Hah.. padahal aku ingin bertanya, apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tadi barusan terjadi..? Tapi sudahlah, lupakan saja. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku." setelah itu, Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Setelah merasa bahwa Naruto sudah tidak di dekatnya lagi, Sasuke membuka kedua matanyaーnamun tidak merubah posisinya. "Tch, merepotkan.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haahhh.. ini sudah kasus yang ke-4." Kakashi mengembalikan gagang telepon yang barusan ia pegang kembali ke tempatnya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ , kau terlihat sangat murung. Keberuntunganmu akan hilang jika kau tidak tersenyum." wanita ituーKurenai- _sensei_ ーtersenyum lembut sambil menyuguhkan sekaleng kopi pada Kakashi.

"Ah, terima kasih Kurenai- _sensei_." Kakashi menerima kopi tersebut dan membuka penutup kaleng tersebut.

"Apakah ' _itu_ ' terjadi lagi?"

Kakashi hanya mengangguk lemah sambil meneguk kopinya.

"Baru saja ada orang tua murid yang lapor bahwa anaknya tidak pulang ke rumah sejak semalam. Terakhir pada tengah malam ia berpamitan kepada orang tuanya untuk pergi ke sekolah menemui teman." jelas Kakashi setelah meneguk kopinya.

"Kasus yang sama persis seperti sebelumnya ya.."

"Iya. Aku penasaran, kemana sebenarnya mereka pergi.." Kakashi kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang, entah sudah ke berapa kalinya.

"Sebaiknya kau peringatkan murid-muridmu untuk lebih berhati-hati. Seluruh korbannya berasal dari kelasmu kan?" Kurenai- _sensei_ berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengambil beberapa buah buku.

"Iya. Aku akan melakukannya."

 _Teng. Teng. Teng._

"Ah, sudah waktunya. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya.." Kurenai- _sensei_ mengambil beberapa buah buku dari mejanya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Hahh.. aku juga harus segera memulai homeroom." dengan sedikit lesu Kakashi berjalan menuju kelasnya.

" _Ohayou minna_.."

" _Ohayou_ _sensei_.."

"Sebelum aku mengecek kehadiran kalian, aku ingin memperingatkan agar kalian berhati-hati dalam bermain. Akhir-akhir ini banyak siswa dari kelas kita yang menghilang tiba-tiba. Sebaiknya kalian tidak keluyuran di tengah malam." Kakashi memperingati seluruh muridnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Hah, kau terlalu serius, _sensei_."

"Paling-paling mereka hanya kabur dari rumah."

" _Ii_ _kara_ , ikuti saja perkataanku." Kakashi berkata dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan.

" _Ha'iii_.."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengecek kehadiran kalian.."

"Sasaki- _san_?"

" _Ha'i_ "

"Uehara- _kun_?"

" _Ha'i_ "

"Nakayama- _san_?"

" _Ha'i_ "

"Tajima- _san_?

" _Ha~i_ "

"Uzumaki- _kun_?"

" _H-ha'i_ "

"Uchiha- _kun_?"

"..."

"Uchiha- _kun_?"

"..."

"UCHIHA- _KUN_?"

"Oy, Sasuke, cepat bangun!" Naruto berbisik sambil sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sasuke.

"Hnn.." Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan sangat tidak rela.

"Jika kau tidur di kelas lagi, sensei akan menghukummu." Kakashi memperingatkan Sasuke dengan tegas yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemah oleh Sasuke.

"Oy, aku tau kau mengantuk, tetapi bisakah setidaknya kau memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingmu?" Naruto berbisik kepada Sasuke.

"Hnn.." setelah merasa bahwa Kakashi sudah tidak mengawasinya lagi, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aktivitas tidur nyenyaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Teng. Teng. Teng._

Bel istirahat dibunyikan. Suasana di dalam kelas pun langsung berubah. Ada murid yang langsung berlari keluar kelas, murid yang mengeluarkan bento mereka, murid yang meregangkan tubuh mereka, dan... murid yang tertidur pulas... sejak tadi.

"Oy, Naruto. Setiap hari kau selalu saja hanya duduk diam, apa kau tidak bosan?" Ryo memangkukan kepalanya di telapak tangannya sambil memandang malas Naruto.

"E-eh.. i-itu-"

"Kau harus bersosialisasi. Jangan hanya duduk diam saja. Ayo ikut aku ke kantin." Ryo bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menyeret Naruto mengikutinya menuju kantin.

" _Cho-chotto_.." Naruto berusaha meronta, namun Ryo tidak mempedulikannya dan terus menyeretnya membuat Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menyerah untuk meronta.

"Hoi, kau ingin pergi kemana..." suara yang tidak lain berasal dari Sasuke itu membuat Ryo menghentikan langkahnya.

"...Naruto?" sambung Sasuke sambil memandang malas Naruto.

"A-ah, i-itu, Ryo- _kun_ mengajakku pergi ke kantin bersama." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Maaf, Uchiha- _kun_ , aku ingin meminjam Naruto- _kun_ sebentar. Tidak apa kan?" Ryo memasang sebuah senyuman manis, namun terkesan santai.

Sasuke memandangi Ryo sebentar masih dengan mata baru-bangun-tidurnya, kemudian ia kembali ke posisi awalnyaーposisi tidurーdan berkata, "terserah. Itu bukan urusanku."

Naruto sedikit terkejut karena tidak biasanya Sasuke akan memperhatikannya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Konnichiwa, author kembali lagi~ ^^ terima kasih untuk **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mengetik review~ ^^ emang Sasuke males banget ceritanya disini, malah menurut author dia mirip Tanaka #plakkkk

Untuk chapter berikutnya, author gak bisa janji, tapi akan author update secepatnya. Akhir-akhir ini author sedikit sibuk karena tugas sekolah yang numpuk T^T #Curcol

Untuk para readers sekalian, silahkan meninggalkan pesan, kritik, saran, dll di kolom review ya ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**The Box of Virtue**

 **Vanny Zhang**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ^^**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Adventure**

 **Summary: "Kotak itu adalah kotak kebajikan. Nona Benevolentia memintaku untuk menjaganya." Fade** **ー** **Naruto** **ー** **harus menjaga kotak kebajikan yang ditinggalkan padanya di samping mencari nonanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ah, sebenarnya Acedia** **ー** **Sasuke** **ー** **terlalu malas untuk ikut campur, namun kotak itu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Ah, maaf, Ryo-kun mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya dahulu. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus sampai perempatan pertama, kemudian belok ke kanan."_

 _"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti."_

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Di sebuah tempat antah berantah yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Satu hal yang Sasuke ketahui dari tempat ini, tempat ini sangat cocok untuk tidur nyenyaknya.

Pasir pantai yang belum terjamah oleh sampah bagaikan kasur yang sangat empuk baginya, sementara bunyi ombak yang saling bertabrakan bagaikan lagu nina bobo yang mengalun lembut di telinga Sasuke. Ditambah hanya ada ia seorang disana. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Ah, mungkin ini yang disebut berkat di atas penderitaan.

Sasuke langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas pasir. Sinar matahari sore yang tidak terlalu panas menjadi satu-satunya penerangan baginya seperti sebuah lampu tidur.

Ah, seandainya ia tadi tidak malas bertanya, mungkin ia tidak akan berada di tempat ini sekarang. Ternyata malas itu ada untungnya juga ya..

Sasuke mengikuti instruksi Naruto untuk belok kanan di perempatan pertama. Namun, ia melupakan satu hal penting. Ia lupaーatau mungkin tidak tahuー seperti apa rumah Naruto. Biasanya ia hanya berjalan mengikuti Naruto di belakangnya dan _cling!_ ia sudah berada di dalam rumah.

Sasuke sudah tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa tiba di tempat ini. Namun, ia bersyukur ia tidak menyerah dan terus berjalan saat itu.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya dan memulai aktivitas tidurnya. Sinar matahari yang mengenai mukanya tidak membuat Sasuke merasa tempat itu menjadi tidak nyaman. Baginya itu hangat. Tidak seperti neraka yang panas, sinar matahari yang menyinari kelopak matanya itu hangat dan nyaman.

"Ah, Uchiha- _kun_.. senang bertemu denganmu disini."

Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ah, tidak akan ada yang bisa menganggunya kali ini, baik itu _king of pride_ sekalipun.

"Uchiha- _kun_.. Uchiha- _kun_.." orang tadi mencubit dan memainkan muka Sasuke membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau membuka kedua matanya. Moodnya benar-benar hancur sekarang. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap tajam orang tadi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu disini.." orang yang tidak lain adalah Ryo itu memasang sebuah senyuman manis yang justru membuat Sasuke semakin merasa kesal.

"Tch.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke tanpa sungkan menujukkan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Hehh, kau marah ya? Kenapa?" Ryo memasang sebuah senyum licik sambil memandang rendah Sasuke.

"Tch.. dasar dosa tidak berguna. Kau ingin membangkitkan roh dosa dalam diriku?" dengan tatapan malas Sasuke memandang Ryo. Namun, meski Sasuke memandang Ryo dengan tatapan malas, entah kenapa tatapan Sasuke terasa lebih superior membuat Ryo sedikit tersentak kaget, ditambah Sasuke mengetahui tujuannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Ryo mengubah tatapannya menjadi serius.

"Aku? Entahlah aku juga lupa.." jawab Sasuke santai. Ryo mengertakan giginya, merasa kesal pada lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau roh kebajikan atau roh dosa sekalipun, jika kau mengetahuiku, kau bisa menjadi ancaman bagiku di masa depan."

"Jangan salahkan aku. Ini salahmu sendiri karena kau terlalu banyak tahu. Seharusnya kau diam saja." Ryo memasang sebuah seringaian iblis. Matanya yang tadinya berwarna kuning tua kini berubah menjadi merah api.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya di udara, dan dalam sekejap tangannya diselubungi oleh api merah yang menyala-nyala.

"Matilah!" Ryo mengarahkan kepalan tanggannya pada Sasuke yang dihindari dengan malas-malasan oleh Sasuke.

"Berhentilah bermain-main denganku." Sasuke memandang tajam Ryo. Matanya yang berwarna _onyx_ telah kembali ke warna awalnyaーmerah darah.

Dalam sekejap, api merah yang menyelimuti tangan Ryo menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin. Tubuh Ryo terpaku di tempat, ia tidak bisa menggerakan satu pun jarinya. Tubuhnya kini serasa bukan miliknya lagi.

"K-kau.. si-siapa kau?"

"Heh.. kau sudah lupa siapa aku..." Sasuke memasang sebuah senyuman iblis membuat bulu kuduk Ryo serasa berdiri semua.

"...pelayan pribadi Lucifer, Fastus?" sambung Sasuke sambil menghilangkan semyumnya dan menggantinya dengan tatapan tajam dan kejam.

"K-kau... mungkinkah, _King_ Belphegor..?"

"Tepat sekali." Sasuke masih belum menghilangkan tatapannya pada Ryo. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Maaf tuanku, kurasa kali ini bahkan _King_ Belphegor sekalipun tidak akan bisa menghalangi misi saya. Tidak, justru karena tuanku adalah _King_ Belphegor." Ryo tersenyum kecil dan berkata dengan penuh rasa hormat yang justru terkesan mengejek di telinga Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli, toh dia bukan Lucifer yang penuh dengan kebanggaan atau Satan yang selalu marah dalam hal kecil sekalipun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saya mendapatkan perintah langsung dari Lucifer- _sama_ untuk mendapatkan kotak kebajikan dari pelayan sang roh kebaikan hati.."

"Kotak kebajikan ya.. heh, jadi Lucifer masih mengincarnya ya.." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, membuat Ryo kembali bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Begitulah. Dan ijinkan saya bertanya, apakah tujuan tuanku pergi ke dunia ini juga untuk kotak kebajikan itu seperti saya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bekerja untuk Lucifer sialan itu seperti dirimu. Berurusan dengannya hanya membuang-buang waktu tidur siangku saja."

"Heh, begitukah? Kalau begitu, saya bisa tenang, karena itu tandanya tuanku tidak akan mencampuri urusan saya." Ryo berkata masih dengan nada tenang namun penuh dengan hormat.

"Hnn.. asal itu tidak menganggu tidur siangku, lakukan sesuka hatimu."

"Ah, hari sudah semakin sore, saya rasa saya harus pergi. Selain itu, sepertinya teman tuan juga telah datang menjemput tuan."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Cukup jauh, ia bisa merasakan Naruto sedang menuju ke arahnya. "Dia bukan temanku."

"Ah, begitu? Maafkan saya, memang tidak mungkin jika kebajikan bisa berteman dengan dosa ya.. kalau begitu, saya permisi.." Ryo menundukkan kepalanya dan dalam sekejap ia menghilang menjadi asap biru.

Tepat setelah Ryo menghilang, Naruto datang ke tempat itu.

"Oy, aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau ada disini." Naruto pun berlari mendatangi Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dengan tenang di pinggir pantai.

"Kenapa kau nyasarnya sangat jauh? Ini 10km dari rumah lho..? Untung aku bisa merasakan keberadaanmu."

"Kau berkata untuk jalan lurus, aku hanya mengikuti perkataanmu." jawab Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Hahh.. sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu disini. Ayo pulang." Naruto pun mengulurkan tangannya dan memasang sebuah senyuman lembut bagaikan bunga yang baru saja mekar di pagi hari. Matahari sore yang mulai tenggelam ke dalam laut menjadi _background_ indah yang menemani keberadaan mereka disana.

Namun, dengan santai Sasuke pergi berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari Naruto. Kemudian, setelah merasa cukup jauh dari Naruto, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Naruto masih terpaku dengan tangan di atas udara. Mulutnya sedikit menganga tidak mengira akan mendapatkan respon sedingin itu dari Sasuke, padahal ia sedang mencoba untuk meniru sikap nonanya yang lembut dan ramah, tapi... itu balasannya? Ia sudah cukup sabar untuk tidak menagih ongkos yang ia gunakan untuk pergi 'menjemput' Sasuke kesana. Sekali lagi, harus ditegaskan, bahwa ia bukanlah roh kesabaran.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto. "Oy, _teme_ , terserah kau saja! Aku akan pulang SENDIRI sekarang! *bla bla bla*" setelah puas mengomel sendiri dengan cukup panjang, Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan perempatan siku-siku masih menempel di dahinya. _'Ah, tidak tahu terima kasih..'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Teng. Teng. Teng._

Naruto memandangi bangku di sebelahnya yang kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Hari ini Uchiha- _kun_ tidak masuk ya?" Kakashi bergumam sambil menandai buku kehadirannya.

"Uzumaki- _kun_ , kau yang paling dekat dengan Uchiha- _kun_ , apa kau mengetahui alasannya?"

"E-eh, maaf, saya tidak tahu." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedikit merasa bersalah entah kepada siapa.

"Tidak apa. Nanti _sensei_ akan mencoba mencari tahu alasannya sendiri. Kalau begitu, kita akan memulai pelajaran kita hari ini..."

 _Tak_.

Sebuah benda terlempar mengenai kepala Naruto. Naruto pun mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah secarik kertas yang dilipat kecil tersebut. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian ia membuka kertas tersebut.

 _'Temui aku nanti pulang di belakang gedung sekolah..'_

"Siapa pengirimnya?" gumam Naruto pelan sambil memandangi sekelilingnya.

Ah, mungkinkah Sasuke? Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah pada Sasuke, jadi jika itu menang dia, ini adalah kesempatannya untuk meminta maaf.

" _Yosh_ , aku akan datang." kata Naruto lirih sambil meremas kertas di tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, Naruto bukanlah Lucifer yang penuh dengan harga diri, tetapi meminta maaf pada roh dosa itu...

"Huuuhhh.." Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia harus bisa. Ya, ini adalah kesempatannya. Toh, kemarin memang dia yang salah. Jujur jika Naruto mengingatnya kembali, hal yang kemarin ia lakukan itu... sedikit menjijikan. Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke akan menerima uluran tangannya dan bergandengan tangan dengannya. Yah, memang alam roh tidak mengenal jenis kelamin, tapi kalau sampai ada manusia lain yang melihat... ah, sudahlah, sepertinya mentalnya belum sekuat nonanya dan ia juga tidak cocok bertingkah seperti nonanya itu. Toh, ia adalah roh kesetiaan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, pelayanku, Fade." Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangnya itu. Ia cukup familiar dengan pemilik suara itu.

Ah, iya... itu adalah suara nonanya.

"Nona... Benevolentia...?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hola, author gaje ini kembali~ ^^ terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, dan follow.

Untuk **UchiKaze Ammy** : ummm... bisa dibilang Sasuke emang masih jenius kok dan Sasuke memang sudah curiga dengan Ryo sejak awal. Terima kasih atas review dan penyemangatnya~ ^^

Untuk **Syiki894** : bukan kok. Ini bukan yaoi ^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya~

Terima kasih juga untuk semua para siders dan kalau sempat luangkan waktu untuk mereview ya~ ^^ _arigatou gozaimashu.._


	4. Chapter 3

**The Box of Virtue**

 **Vanny Zhang**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ^^**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Adventure**

 **Summary: "Kotak itu adalah kotak kebajikan. Nona Benevolentia memintaku untuk menjaganya." Fade** **ー** **Naruto** **ー** **harus menjaga kotak kebajikan yang ditinggalkan padanya di samping mencari nonanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ah, sebenarnya Acedia** **ー** **Sasuke** **ー** **terlalu malas untuk ikut campur, namun kotak itu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona Benevolentia?" tubuh Naruto serasa membeku di tempat.

"Ya, kau benar. Ini aku, Benevolentia. Nah, Fade, pelayan setiaku, sekarang aku telah kembali, serahkan kembali kotak kebajikan yang kuberikan padamu." gadis itu tersenyum manisーsangat manis bahkan, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto mundur selangkah, menjauhi gadis di depannya yang masih tersenyum manis.

"Siapa kau?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku adalah nonamu, Fade."

"Nona Benevolentia tidak pernah menyebutku sebagai pelayannya. Dan senyummu berbeda dengannya." Naruto berkata dengan nada serius, sambil memandang tajam gadis di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah salah jika aku memanggilmu pelayanku? Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru.. dan senyumku, aku yakin kau pasti salah ingat. Sudah sangat lama sejak kita terakhir bertemu bukan?" gadis itu masih mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak.. aku tahu dengan baik, kau bukan nonaku.." merasa tidak perlu berbincang lebih jauh dengan 'penipu' di depannya lagi, Naruto langsung menyerang gadis di depannya itu.

"Aku tahu senyum nona Benevolentia dengan baik, dan senyummu itu... menjijikan." ucap Naruto di sela-sela serangannya.

"Heh, sudah ketahuan ya..." masih sambil menghindari serangan-serangan dari Naruto, perlahan sosok gadis manis tadi berubah menjadi Ryo.

"Kau.. sudah kuduga ada yang salah denganmu." melihat lawan di depannya, membuat Naruto semakin gesit melawan. Semua potongan-potongan _puzzle_ yang teracak secara perlahan terhubung satu-persatu di kepala Naruto.

"Serahkan kotak kebajikan itu.." kini Ryo juga mulai menyerang Naruto.

Secara perlahan, Naruto terdesak oleh serangan Ryo yang bertubi-tubi. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sejak dulu dosa memang selalu unggul dari kebajikan.

 _'Agh, gawat..'_ batin Naruto.

Entah keajaiban atau bukan, tiba-tiba Ryo berhenti sejenak. Hanya sejenak. Bahkan tidak lebih dari 5 detik. Namun, 1 detik dalam pertarungan sangatlah berharga. Naruto langsung melancarkan serangannya kepada Ryo, membalikkan keadaan.

Merasa terdesak oleh keadaan yang berbalik tiba-tiba, Ryo pun langsung memutuskan untuk kabur.

Tubuhnya menghilang menjadi asap hitam.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Ryo dengan tatapan kosong. Jujur saja, ia merasa kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa itu bukanlah nonanya. Tetapi di saat yang bersamaan, ia merasa puas berhasil mendesak roh dosa hingga ke titik dimana ia kabur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Belphegor _-sama_ berjanji untuk tidak mencampuri urusan saya?" Ryo memandang pria di depannya dengan sedikit amarah yang bercampur dengan perasaan heran.

"Memangnya aku pernah berjanji pada dosa rendahan sepertimu? Janjiku tidak semurah itu." Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar di batang pohon besar yang kebetulan tempatnya berada di dekat tempat pertarungan antara Naruto dan Ryo tadi.

"Tetapi.. Belphegor _-sama_ , apa untungnya membantu kebajikan? Bukankah Belphegor _-sama_ berkata bahwa Anda tidak mengincar kotak kebajikan?" Ryo berkata masih dengan menahan amarahnya. Ia adalah anak buah roh kesombongan. Dikalahkan oleh kebajikan seperti itu, seperti sebuah penghinaan besar baginya.

"Aku tidak membantunya."

"Tetapi, yang tadi it-"

"Pertarungan kalian menganggu tidur siangku."

Ryo terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke tersebut.

"Sudah kuperingatkan kan, untuk tidak menganggu tidur siangku?"

Ryo kembali terdiam sejenak.

"Maafkan saya karena telah lancang, saya tidak tahu anda tertidur disini dari tadi." Ryo berkata dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sesopan mungkin.

"Hnn.."

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dahulu. Saya harus melaporkan segalanya pada Lucifer _-sama_ dan menerima hukuman atas kegagalan saya." Ryo menundukkan badannya dan dalam sekejap ia menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

Setelah merasa Ryo telah pergi sepenuhnya, Sasuke membuka kedua matanya.

"Merepotkan sekali.."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah masuk ke kelas. Bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat telah dibunyikan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Naruto menghampiri salah seorang siswa di kelasnya, "umm.. _anoo_.."

"Ah? Naruto- _kun_? Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau mengajak berbicara duluan?" anak itu langsung terlihat begitu semangat ketika Naruto mengajaknya bicara.

"Itu... apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Tajima Ryo?" Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya. Setahunya, pria yang sedang ia ajak bicara ini adalah salah satu murid dengan kemampuan bersosialisasi tinggi, sehingga bisa jadi ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang makhluk yang sempat menyamar menjadi nonanya itu.

"Tajima Ryo? Eh? Siapa itu?" anak tersebut mengerutkan keningnya dan mengelus-elus dagunya memasang pose berpikir.

"Bukankah dia teman sekelas kita?" kini Naruto juga ikut mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak mengenal siapapun dengan nama itu. Maaf." pernyataan tersebut sukses membuat mata Naruto membulat.

"A-ah.. begitu. Ka-kalau begitu... terima kasih." masih dengan terkejut, Naruto pergi meninggalkan anak tersebut. Kini ia yakin sesuatu, musuhnya bukan orang yang bisa ia remehkan. Kemampuan memanipulasi pikiran itu termasuk kemampuan tingkat tinggi di dunia roh. Tidak sembarang roh dapat melakukannya, hanya para dosa besar dan kebajikan besar serta beberapa anak buah mereka saja yang bisa.

 _'Ah, nona, sebenarnya apa yang kau tinggalkan padaku ini?'_ batin Naruto sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OY, SASUKE... SA-SU-KE... DIMANA KAU? OYY~" Naruto mengitari pantai tempat ia berpisah dengan Sasuke kemarin sambil terus berteriak.

"OY, _TEME_ , DIMANA KAUUU?"

"Berisik, _dobe_ , kau menganggu tidurku!" suara seorang pria membuat Naruto berhenti berteriak. Pria tersebut kini sedang tiduran di rerumputan yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantal selagi matanya ia pejamkan dengan ekspresi yang sangat tenang.

"Oy, _teme_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?" Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di samping tubuh Sasuke yang masih tiduran.

"Malas." ucap Sasuke singkat yang langsung membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto.

Tetapi Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menahan segala umpatannya dalam hati. Ah, Naruto telah berdosa banyak sebagai seorang kebajikan. Memang benar bahwa selalu ada titik hitam di tengah putih.

Sejenak hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Naruto yang tadinya duduk pun mengganti posisinya menjadi tiduran dengan kedua tangannya ia jadikan bantal menyamai Sasuke. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya, Naruto membuka sepasang mata safir itu, memandang ke arah langit.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Entahlah. Aku lupa." jawab Sasuke sama seperti sebelumnya. Naruto hanya bisa mendengus kecil mendengar jawaban Sasuke tersebut.

"Apa tujuanmu adalah untuk mengambil kotak itu dariku?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Sasuke membuka kedua matanya.

"Entahlah." jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia mengerti kotak yang dimaksud Naruto, kotak yang hampir membuat sang _King_ _of_ _Pride_ menjadi gila selama berabad-abad ituーkotak kebajikan.

Naruto hanya diam mendengar jawaban Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke tidak mengkonfirmasi, tetapi juga tidak mengelak. Bahkan Naruto tidak yakin jika Sasuke mengerti kotak yang ia maksud.. _mungkin makhluk es itu hanya malas untuk bertanya maksud Naruto?_ Memikirkan itu membuat Naruto mendengus untuk kedua kalinya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa sosok yang ada di sebelahnya bangkit dari tidurnya. Naruto hanya memandanginya saja. Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Naruto dengan tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam kedua saku celananya.

Namun belum terlalu jauh berjalan, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, membiarkan angin sore menerpa rambut ravennya membuatnya bergerak-gerak ke samping.

"Mari pulang. Aku tidak ingin sakit karena tidur disini." ia berkata dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa.

Tetapi entah kenapa mendengar itu membuat Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sedikit lebih lama lagi, biarkan ia merasakan rasanya memiliki seorang teman. Setelah ditinggal oleh nonanya, Naruto menghabiskan hidupnya seorang diri menjaga kotak kebajikan. Kehadiran Sasuke jujur saja memberikan warna dalam kehidupannya yang telah menjadi hitam-putih semenjak kepergian nonanya itu.

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari mengejar Sasuke yang telah kembali berjalan setelah mengajak Naruto untuk pulang. Tidak, pria raven itu hanya tidak tahu jalan pulang sehingga ia membutuhkan Naruto untuk pulang.

 **~TBC/END~**

Uwaaaa, author minta maaf karena _update_ nya lama banget. Author sedikit sibuk di _real_ _life_ dan entah kenapa author _bener-bener_ kehilangan _feel_ untuk _fict_ ini :|

Umm.. mungkin jika _mood_ author kembali, author akan melanjutkan _fict_ ini. Untuk sementara biarkan berhenti disini dulu, _ending_ nya udah gak gantung-gantung amat kan? #plakkkkk

Author minta maaf sekali lagu untuk para _readers_ yang telah menunggu _fict_ gaje author satu ini. Terima kasih telah membaca~ ^^

 _With love,_

Author

 **Balasan review:**

 **Park** **RinHyun-Uchiha** : Iya, author sendiri juga geregetan ini.. huuhhh.. dasar pemalas.. _*di-chidori Sasuke*_

 **UchiKaze** **Ammy** : Hohoho~ semoga chapter ini sudah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan umm.. Ammy- _san_? Sisanya akan author jawab di chapter berikutnya kalau author mutusin buat lanjutin ^^ _*jduag*_

 **Syiki894** : Ini author nemuin tulang dengan ciri-ciri mirip Sasuke yang usianya sudah berabad-abad, mungkin Sasuke ketiduran dan lupa bangun kali ya? _*plakkk*_

 **Andre** **Uchiha** : Huwaa~ makasih _*blush*_ karena ini memang _fanfiction_ jadi memang penamaan tokohnya mengikuti anime lain :D hehehe~

 **Mind to review?**

 **\/**


End file.
